Pacte de sang III
by Zenophys Blodeuwedd
Summary: Après trois années de silence et d'exil, Hermione Granger reçoit une visite inattendue qui la forcera à affronter ses vieux démons.
1. Retour à Poudlard

**Voila donc la suite directe de Pacte de sang I, si vous voulez savoir ce qui se passe entre cette période et le départ d'Hermione vous pouvez lire Pacte de sang II. Cependant le deuxième tome n'est pas obligatoire pour lire cette fiction ci.**

 **Réponse dans ce chapitre au défi "écrire sur un OC" d'Ange Pheonix sur la gazette des bonbons aux citrons.**

 **Muhammad Akhtar**

 **Âge : ****34 ans**

 **Ancienne Compagnie : ****H. J. Wilson & Company (machine de presse)**

 **Taille :** **1,89**

 **Poids : ****79.2 kg**

 **Couleur préférée : ****Bleu**

 **Véhicule : ****MazdaSpeed6 de 2007**

* * *

Les journées au manoir Granger se ressemblaient toutes. **Akhtar** débutait à 6 heures précise. La maîtresse des lieux se levait généralement l'heure suivante, il fallait donc que tout sois prêt avant. L'homme commençait par s'habiller de son habituel costume noir, impeccablement lisse et propre. A cette panoplie s'ajoutait des gants d'un blanc immaculé, des chaussures parfaitement cirés, et des bouton de manchette avec un motif de sa couleur préféré, **le bleu**. Ce nouveau style de vie pouvait paraître étrange pour un homme ayant travaillé comme ouvrier depuis ses 16 ans. Il se rappelait parfaitement de ce qu'était sa vie avant de rencontrer Hermione Granger. Il passait des heures agenouillé sous les vieilles **machines de presse d'H. & Compagny**. Inutile donc de préciser qu'a seulement **34 ans** Akhtar avait d'importants problèmes de dos. Le dernier gant enfilé, il étudia brièvement son reflet dans le miroir. Ce costume et sa stature, **1m89** pour **79.2 kilos** , faisait de lui autant un garde du corps qu'un majordome.

Se déplaçant en silence dans le manoir, Akhtar gagna les cuisines. L'une des premières choses qu'il avait apprit en travaillant ici c'est que sa maîtresse n'était pas des plus exigeantes. Le matin elle se contentait d'un thé. Cependant pour le majordome ce n'était pas assez. Après un rapide tour des lieux pour vérifier que tout était propre, il enfila son manteau. Akhtar gagna l'allée du manoir où il trouva sa voiture qui l'attendait sagement devant. Selon sa maîtresse, cette **MazdaSpeed6 de 2007** était un outil indispensable pour tout majordome qui se respectait. Il se garda bien de la contrarié après ce cadeau. Le majordome monta et gagna le premier village des alentours pour trouver une boulangerie. Il revient moins d'une demi heure plus tard avec des viennoiseries.

En préparant les herbes pour le thé, l'homme songea à la deuxième chose qu'il avait apprit. Ne pas lui poser de question. Akhtar était d'un tempérament très calme et attentif. Il avait un don inégalé pour cerner son entourage d'un simple regard. Pour Miss Granger cela avait prit un peu plus de temps… Cependant aujourd'hui il savait l'essentiel, son employeuse portait un passé bien sombre sur lequel il ne valait mieux pas parler.

Depuis qu'il la connaissait, cette femme oscillait d'un jour à l'autre entre deux humeurs. Tantôt mélancolique, tantôt furieuse. Fort heureusement sa colère n'était jamais dirigée contre lui-même. L'homme pouvait néanmoins sentir son sang bouillir dans ses veines.

Il essayait de la sortir de cette étrange torpeur mais pour être honnête, c'était pour ça qu'il avait accepté de travailler pour elle. Plus qu'un travail, Akhtar avait besoin de se sentir utile à quelqu'un. Il n'avait ni femme ni enfant, et dans ce genre de situation on finit toujours par se demander à quoi on sert. Hermione Granger était devenu le but de son existence. Un but qu'Akhtar trouvait plus louable que celui qu'il avait avant…Redonner le sourire à quelqu'un n'était ce pas plus noble que de remettre en fonction des machines de presse ?

D'un geste maintenant assuré, il versa l'eau chaude dans la théière. Il disposa ensuite sur un petit plateau les viennoiseries cherchées plus tôt. A 7heures précise il entendit les pas caractéristiques de la maîtresse des lieux ainsi que les claquements réguliers d'une canne sur le sol. Il monta le plateau trouvant comme toujours la jeune femme assise sur l'un des fauteuils près de la fenêtre.

Le majordome sut d'un regard que la journée ne serait pas bonne. Il déposa le plateau sur la petite table à côté de sa maîtresse. Sachant qu'il ne valait mieux pas parler aujourd'hui, il quitta sa chambre dans le plus grand silence.

* * *

Luna marcha à travers la foule, hésitante à chaque pas. Elle n'était plus venue ici depuis très longtemps. Draco avait gentiment proposé de l'accompagner, mais la jeune femme savait qu'elle devait faire le voyage seule. Trouver Hermione avait d'abord été difficile, elle ne connaissait que trop peu le monde moldu, et elle se doutait bien que la jeune femme ne voulait pas être retrouvé. Mais comme à chaque fois une aide inattendue s'était manifesté. Snape avait retrouvé Hermione après de nombreuses recherches, et avait aussitôt partagé l'information avec Luna. Entourant son cou de son long foulard vert émeraude la jeune femme héla un taxi transmettant au chauffeur sa destination. Elle attendait beaucoup de cette rencontre, tout comme elle savait qu'après tant d'année de silence il ne serait pas aisé d'obtenir le soutient souhaité. Luna serra la mâchoire en baissant les yeux vers son ventre arrondi. Aujourd'hui elle ne se battait pas seulement pour Neville, il fallait qu'elle réussisse.

* * *

Hermione rejoint la terrasse aujourd'hui plus que jamais sa jambe l'a faisait atrocement souffrir. Elle s'assoit sur la balancelle regardant pensive la tasse de thé fumante qui l'attendait déjà sur la petite table en face. Le calme était troublant ici, elle était seule à des kilomètres à la ronde, c'était toujours étrange même après trois années de solitude.

\- Miss Granger ?

\- qu'est-ce qu'il y a Akthar ?

\- Vous avez de la visite.

La jeune femme releva brusquement les yeux vers son majordome qui tourna la tête. Une jeune femme baignée par la lumière du soleil apparait sur le balcon et Hermione la reconnait aussitôt.

Akhtar s'éclipsa alors que Luna sourit doucement à Hermione.

\- Bonjour Hermione.

La jeune femme baissa presque immédiatement les yeux vers le ventre de la jeune femme, elle devait au moins en être à 8 mois. Luna était tout simplement magnifique ses grand yeux bleus illuminées et ses cheveux blonds descendaient dans le bas de son dos.

La Griffondor ferma douloureusement les yeux, de vieux souvenirs lui revenaient en pleine figure.

\- Bonjour Luna.

Restant débout mal à l'aise et dans un profond silence Luna détailla l'immense résidence. Elle réalisa finalement qu'elle connaissait bien peu de chose à propos d'Hermione.

Hermione se massant la cuisse pour se donner contenance, finit par se décaler faisant signe à Luna de venir s'installer à coté d'elle. La seconde d'après Akthar apportait un thé glacé à la jeune femme qui le remercie d'un autre sourire. Hermione pencha la tête étudiant la jeune femme qui boit une gorgé de thé, le souffle légèrement court. A son doigt elle portait une alliance représentant une rose en argent, elle ne douta pas une seconde que Neville était l'heureux élu. C'était étrange de se retrouver à côté d'elle après tant d'année, mais Hermione ne perdit pas la face, elle n'avait certainement pas fait tout ce chemin juste pour parler de vieux souvenirs. Elle laisse la jeune femme reprendre son souffle avant d'engager la conversation

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Luna ?

La jeune femme posa lentement son verre se retournant vers Hermione, elle non plus ne semblait pas réaliser qu'elle était en face d'Hermione Granger, après tant d'année. L'image qu'elle avait gardée de la jeune femme était bien différente de la personne qu'elle avait en face d'elle. C'était les mêmes yeux, les mêmes traits, mais pourtant quelque chose avait disparu. La blonde posa ses mains sur celle d'Hermione.

\- Je suis désolé d'être venu comme ça, je…je ne savais pas à qui d'autre m'adresser

Hermione serra la mâchoire quand les larmes inondèrent brusquement le visage de la, si pourtant radieuse Luna Londubat.

\- J'ai besoin que tu m'aide poursuit la Poursouffle en pleurant.

Le coeur d'Hermione se serra alors qu'elle prit la parole d'une voix aussi calme que possible.

\- Explique-moi.

La blonde relève les yeux essayant tant bien que mal de tenir un discours cohérent tout en regardant Hermione aux travers de ses larmes.

\- Neville est dans le coma depuis plusieurs mois, et nous n'arrivons pas à comprendre ce qu'il a.

La jeune femme fronça aussitôt les sourcils

\- Severus et Pompom s'occupe de lui à temps plein, mais il n'y arrive pas tous seul, avec ton aide…

\- Mon aide ?

\- Tu as beaucoup plus de potentiel qu'eux, et Severus a besoin d'un regard neuf. Quelqu'un a forcément dût provoquer ça ! La seule autre personne en qui j'ai confiance, c'est toi Hermione. J'ai besoin que tu rentre à Poudlard. J'ai besoin que tu m'aide.

\- Tu sais que je ne peux pas revenir dans le monde magique Luna

\- Maintenant tu peux !

Luna lui tendit plein d'espoir un parchemin portant le sceau du ministère.

* * *

 **Alors qu'en pensez vous ?**


	2. Le temps presse

**Lolo66 :** Voila voila la suite^^ Et pour te répondre, non il y aura beaucoup plus de chapitre dans Pacte de sang II mais comme il peut être lu "à part" je publie le II et le III en même temps.

* * *

 **PrettyKate :** Pas de soucis le pacte III est fait dans la continuité du premier, si tu ne veux pas lire le deux il n'y a pas de problème :) Et ne t'inquiète pas pour l'évolution des personnes, ce troisième tome sera plus accès dessus justement.

* * *

Minerva regarda Hermione comme on regardait un fantôme, les deux femmes se regardaient sans un mot. Elles se jaugeaient chacune. Minerva ne savait comment réagir à ces « retrouvailles » depuis qu'Hermione était partie 3 ans plus tôt. Hermione, elle appréhender la colère de Minerva, après tout elle l'avait trahit, elle n'avait pas cherché à se défendre comme l'enseignante lui avait demandé.

Ayant l'impression de marcher sur des œufs Hermione s'avança vers le bureau de la directrice pour s'asseoir juste à côté de Luna. La directrice la suivit du regard avant de tourner la tête vers la Serdaigle

\- Et comment avez-vous réussi ce tour de force Luna ?

\- J'ai obtenu l'autorisation du ministère pour qu'Hermione revienne 2 mois à condition bien sûr qu'elle n'utilise pas la magie…

\- Vous pensez que deux mois suffiront ?

\- C'est tout ce que j'ai pu avoir murmura Luna

Hermione serra la mâchoire face à la détresse évidente de son amie

Minerva hocha la tête semblant analyser la situation. Elle semblait avoir beaucoup de chose à dire pourtant elle se contenta de lancer mâchoire serrée

\- Et bien dans ce cas ne perdez pas une minute.

Luna la remercia d'un regard et les deux femmes quittèrent le bureau

\- Elle m'en veut souleva Hermione

\- Bien sûr qu'elle t'en veut répondit aussitôt Luna en s'arrêtant au milieu du couloir, Draco t'en veux, Harry t'en veux, Ginny t'en veux, ils t'en veulent tous…Neville aussi t'en voulait…

\- et toi ?

Luna détourna le regard, pas pour éviter celui d'Hermione juste pour chercher ses mots

\- Je ne sais pas, Je n'étais pas en colère, j'ai juste…Je n'ai pas comprit pourquoi tu es partie. Tu as passé ta scolarité a tout faire pour te faire accepter, tu as tout sacrifié pour que nous gagnions cette guerre…Et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour partir sans te retourner et nous oublier

\- Donc oui tu es en colère murmura Hermione

Luna secoua la tête

\- Non je suis déçue, mais peu importe, tu es là maintenant.

Les deux jeunes femmes après cette rapide mise au pied regagnèrent les cachots.

\- Comme tu t'en doute Severus ne mène pas ses recherches dans sa salle de classe. Il m'a permit de te donner l'accès à son labo, utilise juste ce mot de passe : Veritas

En lui confiant une porte dissimulée s'ouvrit

Luna entra suivit d'Hermione qui s'arrêta une fois le pas de la porte franchit. Le labo donnait directement sur la chambre où Neville était. Et dans un premier temps elle ne vit que lui. Son ami pâle immobile, couché sur ce lit.

\- Hermione ?

La Griffondor se tourna vers Luna avant de s'avancer vers cette dernière.

\- Voila ta paillasse, le professeur donne un cours en ce moment, mais il devrait bientôt te rejoindre. Toutes ses avancés sont consignées dans ce carnet, expliqua la Serdaigle en lui tendant un épais grimoire sur lequel une rose était gravée dans le cuir de la couverture.

Hermione le prit précieusement. Le labo était plutôt grand et baigné magiquement d'une lumière blanche éclatante, il y avait deux paillasses et l'ensemble des murs était couvert d'étagère contenant diverse bouteille, et bocaux tous remplis d'ingrédient de potion. Une grande arche donnait sur la chambre de Neville. Luna l'avait aménagé pour lui conférer un côté moins aseptisé au lieu…Neville était enveloppé dans des couvertures en laine de différentes couleurs et entouré d'une multitude de plantes et de fleurs colorées. Il y avait même des fleurs disposées un peu parti dans le labo en lui-même. Cela ne surprit pas Hermione. Luna Lovegood n'avait jamais eu peur de qui que ce soit, et surtout pas de Severus. Elle était irrésistible et avec les hormones exacerbées d'une femme enceinte, elle devait être redoutable…C'est petite fleurs devait être là par pour esprit de préservation pour le maître des lieux. Hermione tourna la tête vers Neville

\- Tu peux aller le voir si tu veux murmura Luna en suivant le regard de la Griffondor.

Hermione hocha lentement la tête s'avançant vers le lit. Luna la suivit et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur le front de Neville. Elle caressa ensuite ses cheveux avant de murmurer

\- Regarde qui je nous ramène mon chéri. Elle va nous aider, elle va te guérir.

Dans un dernier baiser Luna s'éloigna elle prit la main d'Hermione de bref minute avant de quitter les labos.

Le silence fut alors assourdissant. Hermione serrant le carnet contre elle n'osa pas parler à Neville. Elle tendit simplement l'oreille pour percevoir sa respiration. Elle n'y parvint pas ne captant que les battements assourdissant de son cœur. Encore une fois la culpabilité lui revenait en pleine figure, elle les avait tous abandonnés. Hermione repensa aux mots de Luna « Draco t'en veux, Harry t'en veux, Ginny t'en veux, ils t'en veulent tous…Neville aussi t'en voulait… » La Griffondor serra le pommeau de sa canne si fort que ses jointures en blanchirent

Elle sursauta brusquement quand un bruit métallique retentit dans la pièce.

Hermione se retourna vers le labo où Severus Snape venait de poser un chaudron sur sa paillasse. Il la regarda d'une façon indéchiffrable avant de baisser les yeux vers le carnet qu'elle tenait si précieusement contre elle.

\- Dépêchons nous Granger, je crains que nous n'ayons pas le temps pour les retrouvailles.

Hermione hocha la tête

Elle passa l'ensemble de la matinée à étudier les recherches de son ancien professeur de potion. Comme toujours celui-ci avait fait preuve d'une grande rigueur dans ses démarches et expérimentations. Il avait exclu beaucoup de possibilité, trop de possibilité…Au point qu'il ne restait rien à exploiter, comme si l'état de Neville était tout simplement inexplicable. Selon les analyses de Severus il ne s'agissait pas d'un sort, il ne s'agissait pas d'une potion, il ne s'agissait pas non plus d'une pathologie magique ni d'une maladie moldue….

Brisa le silence qui régnait depuis plusieurs heures Hermione leva la tête de ses notes

\- Pourriez-vous me dire en détail ce qui s'est passé avant qu'il ne soit…les mots moururent quand elle regarda Neville

\- Nous manquons d'information sur ce point, la seule chose que je peux vous dire c'est que Luna l'a retrouvé sur le sol dans sa serre.

Hermione baissa les yeux réfléchissant activement

\- L'exposition à certaine plante ?

\- Il n'a aucune toxine d'origine végétale dans le corps.

\- Et si ce n'était pas dans son organisme, peut-être qu'il l'a inhalé

\- J'ai testé l'ensemble des plantes de Monsieur Londubat. Aucune d'entres elles ne peuvent provoquer cet état. Et ce quelque soit la forme de l'exposition lâcha t-il avec agacement

\- Je suis désolé si nous reprenons des questions que vous avez déjà abordé mais…

\- Je ne suis pas agacé par vos questions Miss Granger, je suis agacé de ne pas trouver la solution lâcha t-il

\- Dois-je vous rappelez combien de temps vous avez mis à me réveiller ?

\- Sûrement pas…

Le visage d'Hermione s'éclaira une brève seconde mais il la coupa dans son élan

\- J'ai déjà essayé la légilimencie… Il y a une activité cérébrale mais elle est minime.

\- Vous décririez comment son état actuel ?

\- Jusqu'ici le mot le plus représentatif de l'état de Neville serait l'hibernation. Température corporelle basse, respiration faible, activité cérébrale presque imperceptible… Mais l'être humain n'a pas ce type de réflexe naturel d'auto préservation.

\- Non mais le cerveau peut sous le coup de la douleur provoquer l'inconscience et le coma.

\- Certes mais ici ce n'est pas le cas

Promenant la main sur la plus haute étagère du labo Severus longea un grand nombre de livres et de parchemins diverses avant de s'arrêter sur une pocher en cuir qu'il lui tendit. Elle contenait des analyses moldues du sang de Neville.

\- Le taux d'Enképhaline est normale...murmura Hermione. S'il avait subit une douleur intense au point de tomber dans l'inconscience sont corps aurait forcément naturellement produit cette endorphine.

Severus regarda Neville.

\- Dans moins d'un mois Luna donnera naissance à leur enfant…


	3. Intrusion et malentendu

Deuxième **défi OC** , avec **Clothilde Bernard, 17 ans**

* * *

\- Alors ce qu'on raconte est vrai t'a fait revenir Hermione ? Lança brusquement Finch à la table des professeurs. Draco et Luna pâlirent tour à tour dangereusement. La Serdaigle se retourna vers lui

\- Tu es un idiot Finch !

\- Bah quoi ?

Draco le frappa à l'arrière de la tête

\- Si Harry avait été là…murmura t-il

-Pour l'instant il ne faut pas qu'Harry soit au courant ! Expliqua Luna

Finch haussa les sourcils

\- Je pense que vous le savez déjà, mais c'est une très mauvaise idée

Draco plissa les lèvres, Finch n'avait pas tort, ils ne faisaient que retarder l'inévitable. Il se massa la nuque, depuis le début l'idée de Luna était très mauvaise…Faire revenir Hermione c'était ré-ouvrir des plaies qui avait été très longues à se refermer. Mais il lui était impossible de ne pas l'aider, il s'agissait de Neville, il s'agissait de leur enfant…Il ne s'agissait en bref absolument pas des états d'âme d'Harry Potter. Pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que tout ça tournerait mal. Harry était à présent le professeur de vol de Poudlard ainsi que le directeur de Griffondor, il avait trouvé son équilibre grâce à Severus. Le retour d'Hermione dans sa vie briserait définitivement tout ça.

\- Tu sais très bien dans quel état il était quand elle est partie... murmura Luna en vérifiant qu'il n'arrivait pas.

\- Oui bien sûr ! Mais vous jouez avec le feu en lui mentant à nouveau !

Luna se sentant coupable baissa les yeux. Draco posa sa main sur l'épaule de la Serdaigle

\- On va trouver un moyen de lui parler de tout ça…On a agit par intérêt pour Neville, il le comprendra forcément.

La jeune femme hocha la tête avant de se lever pour quitter la grande salle. Cette conversation lui avait coupé l'appétit. Draco fusilla Finch du regard

\- Occupe toi plutôt de tes Poursouffles au lieu de colporter les ragots !

Sortant de la grande salle Luna se dirigea vers les cachots. Elle avait prit l'habitude de rendre visite à Neville avant de commencer sa journée. Elle fit à peine un pas avant que Brunella n'apparaisse en criant comme une bécasse.

\- LUNA !

La jeune femme se retint de lever les yeux en continuant de marcher. Un petit espoir lui disait que peut-être en accélérant le pas elle abandonnerait…Malheureusement la dénommée Brunella couru pour rejoindre Luna

\- Eh Luna ! Lança-t-elle joyeusement en guise de salutation

La blonde peina à lui faire un sourire continuant d'accélérer la cadence de ses pas.

\- Brunella… salua t'elle sobrement

\- Dis moi tu n'aurais pas vu Severus ce matin ? Il n'est pas là au déjeuné ?

Luna secoua la tête

\- Non je suis désolé, excuse moi mais je dois aller voir Neville

\- Oh ! Mais j'y pense ! Il est peut-être dans le labo avec lui !

Luna s'arrêta brusquement de marcher se plantant devant Brunella

\- Comme je te l'ai déjà dis hier, et avant-hier l'accès au labo est réservé, tu connais l'état de Neville !

\- Oui je sais mais je voulais juste voir Sev…

\- Vous travaillez dans le même château Poudlard n'est pas si vaste que ça….tu le verrais, mais pas dans le labo trancha Luna avant de reprendre sa marche.

Par miracle, Brunella n'insista pas plus et Luna put rejoindre son mari.

Hermione était assise auprès de lui, buvant un thé préparé en secret par les elfes de Poudlard.

Luna s'arrêta dans le labo où Severus était.

\- Vous pensez que son aide suffira à le réveiller ? Demanda-t-elle gravement regardant Hermione

Severus releva les yeux

\- Deux cerveaux valent mieux qu'un, nous finirons par trouver.

\- Et si ce n'est pas le cas…

\- Nous trouverons affirma le maître des potions,

Luna sourit tristement

\- Vous devez me trouvez cruelle…

\- Non Luna

C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait le prénom de son ancienne élève. Cela apaisa la jeune Serdaigle qui posa une sur son ventre arrondi

\- Ne croyez pas un seul instant que je doute de vos compétences se sentit-elle obligée de préciser

Severus eut un léger sourire

\- loin de moi cette idée.

Hermione tourne la tête s'apercevant de l'arrivée de Luna. La jeune femme se lève prenant appuis la chaise. Luna baissa les yeux vers sa canne qui était contre son plan de travail. Elle la prit pour la donner à Hermione

\- Merci.

\- Tu n'as jamais réussi à soigner ta jambe ?

La jeune femme plisse les lèvres

\- C'est une blessure magique, alors sans magie…Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose.

Luna passa derrière le maitre des potions se dirigeant vers Neville, elle s'arrêta a mi-chemin

\- Brunella vous cherchez encore…

Severus réprima un soupire

\- Et Finch a faillit vendre la mèche à Harry…S'il avait été là, je n'ose imaginer…

Le maitre des potions initialement contre l'idée de cacher la vérité à Harry, ne répondit pas.

\- Nous lui dirons dès que possible, je vous le promets

Hermione pencha la tête consciente que son retour ne serait pas du tout bien vu par Harry…Lui avait-il pardonné, savait-il toute l'histoire ?

Elle plissa les lèvres avant de changer de sujet

\- Qui est Brunella ?

Luna sourit alors que Snape s'éloigne fuyant de toute évidence la question

Les deux femmes marchèrent vers Neville en parlant

\- Brunella Vertefeuille et la nouvelle Trelawney, mais comme l'ancienne elle est plutôt très attirée par le professeur Snape

Hermione haussa les sourcils, à son époque on ne pouvait pas dire que Severus Snape avait la côté niveau gente féminine…Visiblement la divulgation de ses activités héroïques lui avait conférer un charme, dont elle en était certaine, il se serait volontiers passé

\- Et ce n'est pas tout rit légèrement Luna

Hermione peut certaine de vouloir en savoir plus plissa les lèvres.

\- Une élève de Serpentard **Clothilde Bernard** a fait une sorte de fan club pour les admiratrices du professeur Snape…De véritables furies.

Hermione chercha dans sa mémoire ce nom, mais il ne lui disait rien

\- Elle a **17 ans** , elle était à beaux-bâton avant de venir à Poudlard. Elle est plutôt mignonne je dois l'avouer comme Brunella d'ailleurs, mais bon c'est de Snape dont nous parlons… et toi ?

Hermione releva brusquement la tête

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Tu n'as personne ? Je veux dire en 3 ans tu…

\- Non.

Luna essaya de déchiffrer l'expression d'Hermione, mais celle-ci s'éloigna pour retourner au labo.

Mal à l'aise la jeune femme manqua de faire tomber au passage une série de fiole que Snape rattrapa habilement.

Luna embrassa délicatement Neville avant de revenir vers eux

\- Je parlerais ce soir à Harry d'Hermione.

Severus approuvant l'idée hocha la tête

\- Est-ce qu'il sait pour…osa demander Hermione

Le maître des potions ne se retourna pas pour répondre

\- Il sait tout. Nous en avons longuement parlé, quand il a été capable enfin d'entendre la vérité.

\- Capable ?

Luna quitta discrètement le labo, alors que cette fois Severus se retourna vers lui

\- Je vous avez prévenu, nous vous avions tous prévenu Miss Granger. Harry n'avait plus que vous, et vous êtes parti…Nous avons dut prendre des mesures, pour s'assurer qu'il ne tenterait pas de…se faire du mal.

L'expression de la jeune femme se décomposa, visiblement elle n'avait à aucun moment pensé qu'Harry puisse en arriver à de telle extrémité.

\- Mais j'ai tenu la promesse que je vous ai faite, et il va bien à présent.

\- A présent…Il a retrouvé un semblant d'équilibre et je reviens comme ça…

\- Je saurais gérer Miss Granger, j'ai besoin de votre aide quoi qu'il en coûte

\- Alors remettons nous au travail dans ce cas.

Il était très tard quand Hermione et Severus décidèrent d'arrêter pour aujourd'hui. Hermione regagna les appartements, juste à côté du labo. Luna avait pensé à tout pour accueillir Hermione le plus efficacement possible. Dormir dans les cachots était une grande nouveauté, Hermione n'aurait jamais cru vivre un jour cette expérience. Etrangement, ce lieu lui était rassurant néanmoins, cette nuit elle savait qu'elle ne dormirait pas beaucoup. Luna avait promis de parler à Harry ce soir, peut-être même l'avait-elle déjà fait. Elle essayer d'imaginer Harry face à la nouvelle, serait-il anéanti ? Serait-il furieux ? Snape n'avait pas était très loquace sur les réactions d'Harry après que ce dernier ai appris toute l'histoire. Est-ce qu'il lui en voulait ? Hermione se sentait coupable d'être préoccupée par ce genre de chose, Neville lui était juste à côté derrière ce mur, et il était en train de mourir… La jeune femme retira sa cape et son robe noir, restant en débardeur et boxer noir assise sur son lit son regard fut immédiatement attiré par la cicatrice qui barrée sa cuisse. Le S qui s'y superposait, semblait presque envelopper sa blessure. Severus avait la chance de pouvoir utiliser la magie, probablement qu'il avait réussir a l'effacer d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle l'ignorait.

Toute cette histoire n'était qu'une sorte de régression, elle avait l'impression d'être revenu au point où ils en étaient 3 ans plus tôt, avant que le ministre ne la démasque. Ils étaient incapables de parler du lien. Mais à quoi cela aurait-il servit de toute façon, Hermione n'en ressentait plus les effets depuis plus de 2 ans. C'était comme si la distance à long terme avait tranché brusquement le lien. La jeune femme aurait dût s'en sentir soulagé pour inexplicablement elle avait ressenti un vide immense en elle, comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose…C'était étrange. Mais comme la tristesse, le désespoir, la souffrance, ça finissait pas disparaitre, ou par tout simplement s'atténuer. Hermione continuait de faire des cauchemars mais cette fois c'était les siens. Hermione continuait à souffrir, mais c'était de ses blessures. Au bout de deux jours elle n'était pas encore sûre de pouvoir affirmer que la promiscuité nouvelle avec son lié ne raviver pas le lien. Cependant Hermione sentait au fond d'elle que le pacte était mort. Encore une fois c'était un étrange sentiment, ou plutôt une étrange sensation qui la prenait aux tripes. Paradoxalement elle sentait encore la présence du pacte, un pacte qui demeurait en revanche endormi.

Plongée dans de sombres pensées Hermione fut interrompu par un horrible bruit strident. Elle porta instinctivement ses mains à ses oreilles, mais rien n'y faisait, c'était clairement insupportable. Prenant appui sur ce qui l'entourait Hermione rejoint la porte dissimulée donnant sur le couloir principale des cachots. Dans le même état, mains sur les oreilles elle tomba en face de Severus et de Luna. Ils échangèrent un regard, Hermione hurlant pour surmonter le bruit

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?!

La jeune femme n'obtint pas de réponse mais l'ensemble des professeurs arrivèrent dans les cachots. Minerva leva sa baguette et le bruit s'arrêta.

Hermione se redressa tombant nez à nez avec Harry Potter qui ne la lâchait plus du regard. Une autre personne aussi qu'elle ne connaissait pas regarda aussitôt sa cuisse d'un regard inquisiteur. En d'autre circonstance Hermione aurait put d'un sort se rhabiller, là sans magie dans ce bruit assourdissant c'était inenvisageable. Semblant se souvenir de ce fait, Snape retira sa cape et lui tendit pendant que Luna se plaçait devant la jeune femme cachant ce que pourtant tout le monde avait déjà vu.

\- L'alarme d'intrusion s'est déclenché, je vous demanderais donc d'effectuer des rondes dans l'ensemble des secteurs qui vous ont étés

L'ensemble des professeurs hochèrent la tête. Hermione intervint

\- Directrice, je pense pouvoir effecteur des rondes à la place de Luna, son état nécessite qu'elle se repose et soit en sécurité

Minerva les regarda toute les deux

\- Vous n'êtes plus une sorcière Miss Granger

\- Je saurais me défendre.

La directrice hésita et hocha finalement la tête

Luna remercia du regard Hermione et retourna auprès de Neville

Severus transforma d'un geste sa cape pour en faire une robe à la jeune femme. D'un accio il lui fit également parvenir sa canne. Elle le remercia du regard et murmura très bas pour que seul lui l'entende

\- Je suis désolé…

\- De quoi Miss ? Vous ne pouvez plus utiliser la magie…

Elle n'insista pas

\- Miss Granger vous ferez donc votre ronde avec Brunella. Severus rejoignait Harry s'il vous plait

L'ensemble des professeurs se séparèrent en groupe de deux pour commencer les rondes. Se souvenait des paroles de Luna, Hermione demeura silencieuse face à Brunella. C'était justement cette femme qui avait regardait avec insistance sa cuisse. La jeune femme se demandait bien ce qu'elle était en train de s'imaginer…Elle en eut rapidement un avant-goût quand Brunella se décida à prendre la parole au détour d'un couloir.

\- Je comprends mieux…

La Griffondor fronça les sourcils

\- Vous comprenez quoi ?

\- Pourquoi Severus refuse toujours mes avances…

La jeune femme sentant pointé un énorme malentendu

\- Non je…

\- Ne vous fatiguez pas j'ai vu votre tatouage, et qui plus es vous étiez dans les cachots dans une tenue qui…

Avant que Brunella ne puisse finir sa phrase un éclair de lumière traversa le couloir.

Hermione poussa l'enseignante contre le mur avant qu'un éclair vert ne la frappe de plein fouet. Levant sa baguette l'enseignante invoquant son patronus. La lumière blanche envahit le couloir, Hermione ne put identifier la forme du patronus incorporel, il balaya le couloir ne révélant pas la présence d'un quelconque intrus. Qui que soit l'auteur du sort, il avait déjà fuit. Brunella ordonna à son patronus d'informer Minerva qu'un sorcier était bel et bien dans le château. Les deux femmes continuèrent leurs rondes avec la plus grande prudence jusqu'à ce qu'un cerf apparaissent face à eux pour leurs informer que l'intrus avait était neutraliser.

L'ensemble des professeurs se retrouvèrent à l'infirmerie ou le corps du sorcier avait été placé.

Hermione regarda le corps, c'était un homme qui devait avec une cinquantaine d'année, cheveux courts noirs, elle ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie

\- Quelqu'un peut me dire qui est cet homme ? Demanda Minerva

Personne ne put lui répondre

La directrice plissa les lèvres

\- Très bien, les directeurs de maison assurez vous que l'ensemble de vos élèves vont bien, Hermione rejoignez Luna s'il vous plait. Pomfresh contactez le ministère, voyez s'ils peuvent nous dire de qui il s'agit.

Hermione s'apprêta à suivre les ordres de Minerva quant une main l'arrêta se serrant autour de son bras. Elle se retourna vers Harry, son cœur s'accéléra presque aussitôt. En quelque seconde ils furent seuls à l'infirmerie

\- Hermione… murmura Harry comme dans un souffle.

La jeune femme ne savait absolument pas quoi lui répondre, ou lui dire…Existait-il une bonne façon de lui dire à quel point elle était désolée de la souffrance qu'elle lui causait ?

\- Severus m'a tout dis ajouta t-il.

\- Je sais.

Elle ignorait si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, quoi qu'en y réfléchissant elle n'aurait peut-être pas eut la force de ressasser le passé pour tout lui expliquer.

\- Tu voulais me protéger, et je t'ai tellement haït pour ça…

Hermione releva les yeux vers Harry, il semblait bouleversé mais en même temps il était d'un calme exemplaire. Cette nuit était définitivement très riche en émotion.

\- Et maintenant ? Osa-t-elle demander alors qu'il lui tenait toujours le bras.

Il y eut un silence qui sembla durer une éternité pour Hermione. Enfin elle se sentit attirer contre Harry qui la prit dans ses bras avec tellement de force qu'elle peinait à respirer. Le Griffondor ferma douloureusement les yeux serrant plus encore la jeune femme en soupirant de soulagement

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué.

La jeune femme décontenancée ne s'aperçut même pas que son visage était inondé de larme.

Tout en la gardant contre lui Harry continua de parler

\- Je sais que tu voulais me protéger, mais tu n'avais pas a affronter tout ça toute seule, tu aurais dut m'en parler. Hermione tu étais la seule amie qui me restait j'aurais put absolument tout te pardonner. J'aurais put tout faire pour t'aider !

\- Je ne voulais pas t'entrainer dans ma chute, je ne voulais plus que tu souffre. J'ai cru que partir était la meilleure solution

\- Et bien pour une fois Hermione tu as eu tort…

Elle ria légèrement tout en reniflant.

\- Il faut que tu ailles vérifier les dortoirs de Griffondor lui signala t'elle au bout de plusieurs minutes d'étreinte

Harry sembla se tendre

\- J'ai tellement espérer ce moment que j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas réel avoua t-il. J'ai peur que si je te lâche tu disparaitras à nouveau

\- J'ai l'autorisation du ministère de rester deux mois, je ne partirais pas ce soir Harry.

Peu convaincu il la lâcha quand même et regarda longuement son visage comme s'il redécouvrait ses traits. Avec les années tous les vieux souvenirs perdaient leurs consistances, et avec le temps Harry avait toujours eut la hantise d'oublier le visage d'Hermione, tout comme d'oublier celui de Ron.

Hermione essuya ses joues

\- Allez file lâcha t'elle dans un sourire

Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de partir.

Un énorme poids quitta les épaules d'Hermione, quand la porte de l'infirmerie se referma.


End file.
